


Jealousy

by mewmew55



Category: monster strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew55/pseuds/mewmew55
Summary: Aoi has fallen in love with Ren but ever since Mana came into the picture, she felt nothing but jealousy but jealousy comes with a price





	Jealousy

"Let's hurry before that monster starts attacking the people" Ren shouted as he, Minami, Oragon, Akira, Aoi, and their new team member Mana runs after the huge flying dragon. Suddenly, his phone started to ring and Ren picks it up. "Genma!"

"Hurry up and activate the 4D AR system! Plus, I also picked up a strange monster reading nearby! Keep a sharp look out!"

"Alright." Ren replied as the 4D AR system loaded onto his phone. "MS Start!" With that, every people in the district disappear, leaving them and the dragon visible.

"That's a Nidhogg Blackbringer. A dark type monster. Its Strike Shot is Ragnarok," Akira said as he reads the monster database given by Genma.

"Let's give that dragon a smack down of its life! Gabby!" Minami summoned as Gabby appears from the sky.

"Napoleon!" Aoi summoned as Napoleon appears next to her.

"Kamui!" A lightning bolt strikes next to Akira, revealing a cyborg-like swordsman.

"Wallyopurgis!" Mana summoned as Walpurgis landed next to her sighing. "Still can't get my name right Mana," Walpurgis added.

"Ryoma!!" Ren summoned as multiple fire dragons appear and disappear, revealing the fiery arm samurai.

"Oi! When are you going to use me Ren?!" Oragon asked in jealously. Just before Ren can answer, Nidhogg Blackbringer begins to roar as multiple dark swords appear above the party.

"Look out!" Ryoma shouted as he pushes Ren out of the way while the others did the same to their summoners.

"Puny humans! You shall never defeat me!!" Nidhogg Blackbringer said as he sends more swords after the party.

Minami gets up and grabs her smartphone. "Strike Shot! Ave Maria!" Gabby flies up in the air and blows her trumpet, sending multiple beams of light at the dragon but the dragon avoided every attack. "No way! He avoided all of Gabby's attack! He must be a hacker to have much speed!" Gabby looks at her and sighs, "He is not even human."

Aoi pulls out her smartphone and looks at Akira, "Akira! Do a Bump Combo with Napoleon! Lets aim at its back to distract it!"

"Right!" Akira answered as he and Aoi readies to sling their monster. "Bump Combo!" they shouted as Napoleon and Kamui bumps each other, activating Kamui's Bump Combo attack. "Lighting!" Akira shouted as Kamui lifts up his sword and multiple lightning bolts strikes the dragon's back. Blackbringer let out a shriek and sends multiple swords towards Kamui and Napoleon, giving them extreme damage.

"Napoleon!!" Aoi shouted as she heads towards to Napoleon. Nidhogg Blackbringer turns to Aoi and sneers. Just when he charges after her, Minami gasps and sends Gabby to block his way but using his tail, he swatted her from sight. Kamui tries to slash his wings but Blackbringer turns around and breathes his dark flare at Kamui, finishing him off.

"Aoi!! Look out!!" Ren shouted. Aoi turns around and spots the dragon charging after her, opening his mouth. Just before he can attack, a massive fireball slams against the side of his face and he screeches , falling to the ground.

"Aoi! Are you okay?" Mana asks as she helps Aoi up while Walpurgis helps Napoleon.

"I'm fine. Thank you Mana," Aoi answers as she smiles. Mana looks at Ren and said, "Lets do a Bump Combo together Ren!"

"Right!" Ren said as he readies Ryoma.

"Bump Combo!" Ren and Mana shouted as Ryoma and Walpurgis bumps to each other to activate the attack.

"Lock-all Shockwave!!" Walpurgis shouted as she sends out a fire elemental shockwave, inflicting huge damage towards Blackbringer. Walpurgis turns to Ryoma and winks at him, "Finish him off"

"Strike Shot!" Ren shouted as he slings Ryoma, "Indomitable Dragon!"

Ryoma transforms into a fiery dragon and coils around Blackbringer, send a burst of flames around his body. The flames dissipated and Ryoma lands next to Ren while Blackbringer fell to the ground. "Puny humans! You shall regret this day you stand in my way," said Blackbringer as he disappears.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Oragon cheered, "Another victory for the team!!" He then walks to Mana and sniffs at her leg, "With a nice smelling member to the team"

While Mana begins to blush and giggles, Aoi steps on Oragon's head in annoyance.

Ren's phone begins to ring and he answers it.

"Good job everyone. You all defeated Nidhogg Blackbringer!" Genma congratulated.

"But what about the second monster signal?" Aoi asks in curiosity.

"Don't know. While you all defeated the monster, the signal disappeared. Until then, you all get some rest," Genma said as he disconnects his call.

Suddenly, Mana's phone begins to ring and a notification popped out. "I got a battle request at the MS coliseum! And it's my first real one!" she exclaims.

"You doing the MS coliseum?" Aoi asks.

"Yeah! Ren and I were training each other at the practice room. I started to like battling that I got so many requests for a fun battle and Ren and I won them all! Let's go Ren!" Mana said as she grabs his arm and brought him to the direction to the mall.

While the others walk along with them, Oragon notice a different expression on Aoi's face, an expression of sadness and jealousy. He jumps onto Minami's shoulder.

"It's definitely smells fishy," Minami said as she pinches her nose.

"I think Ren and Mana are starting to be together but....something is wrong with Aoi," Oragon said as he and Minami watches Aoi.

"Aoi?....are you okay?" Minami asks.

"Huh...oh...yeah..I'm fine. Why you ask?" Aoi replies as she smiles in return.

"No reason" Minami leans towards Oragon and whispers, "Definitely jealous"

Out in the distance, a certain someone is watching them with red petals flowing around them. "Mmm...I sense a certain disturbance. Delicious. I will destroy you all...for good."

-v-

"Welcome everyone to this year duo MS Coliseum Royale! Each team member pairs up in a team of two and battle another team of two. The more battles won the more new monsters you win! Will Tatsuo and Lin plus Ren and Mana step into the battlefield?"

"Here we go! Wish us luck!" Mana said as she and Ren begins to head towards the battle field.

"Summon your monster!"

"Ryoma!" Ren summoned as Ryoma appears.

"Walpurgis!" Mana summoned as Walpurgis appears.

"You are going down you guys," Tatsuo said.

"You're monsters are weak. We'll win this in no time!" Lin added as his monster Beastlord Bahamut roars in agreement.

"Never say never. Our bond between us and monster will never break!" Ren said.

"And we will beat your butt!" Mana included.

"Ready......players....BATTLE!!!"

"Here we go Wallypurgis! Strike Shot!" Mana said as she slings her direction towards the wall.

Walpurgis bounces off the wall and heads towards All-Consuming Surtr. She sends out a fireball and attacks it from the back. Surtr roars while she heads towards to Ryoma. "Bump Combo!" Walpurgis said as she clasps Ryoma's hand with her own. She tosses him towards Surtr, hoping to finish him off.

"Spark Bullet!" Ryoma shouted as he readies his gun however..

"Oh no you don't! Strike Shot! Destructive Comet!!" Lin shouted as he slings Bahamut towards Ryoma. Bahamut flew in front of Ryoma and roars, sending multiple meteors, slamming Ryoma back.

"Man...they are strong," Minami said.

"Go Ren and Mana! Go Ren and Mana! Go Ren and Mana!" Orgaon cheers as he waves his custom made flag of chibi Ren and Mana holding hands. He jumps on Akira's shoulder and places a flag in front of his face. "Come on Akira! Let's cheer for them!"

Akira sighs and covers his face, "Unbelievable..."

Suddenly, Orgaon notices Aoi begins to leave. "Aoi...where are you going?"

"Oh...I am just going to the restroom...I'll be back," Aoi replies.

"Hurry back! You are going to miss this awesome butt kicking battle!" Minami said as she grabs the flag from Organ and cheers along with him. "Go Ren and Mana! Go Ren and Mana! Go Ren and Mana!"

Aoi enters in the bathroom and heads to the sink. She leans against the mirror and suddenly she begins to feel a heavy sensation on her chest. Then, she felt tears streaming from her face. "Wha....am I...crying? Am I that jealous of Mana with Ren?" She shakes her head and turns on the sink, splashing water on her face. "No...I shouldn't be jealous. If they are perfect together, I should be happy for them." She turns off the water and the moment she takes a paper towel to wipe her face, Aoi gasps as she spots a dark figure looking at her sneering. She turns around and notices that there was no figure behind her but a small red flower. "A small red flower? How did that get here?" Aoi asks herself but then snaps into reality. "Ren's and Mana's battle!" She threw away the paper towel and leaves the door.

"Strike Shot! Walpurgis night!" Mana commanded.

Walpurgis grabs a deck of cards plus dices and tosses them in the air. They swirl around Tatsuo's and Lin's monster. "Welcome to my time of night dearies! Looks like your luck has just ran out," Walpurgis giggles as she snaps her finger. The cards and dice exploded dealing damage to their monsters. Their Hp dropped to 0 and they disappeared.

"What an attack! The winners are Ren and Mana!"

The whole crowd begins to cheer as Mana hugs Ren tightly and kissed him on the cheek, making Ren blushing mad. "We did it Ren! I won my first battle!"

"You were amazing Mana. I never seen an attack like that," Ren said.

"You guys were amazing!" Minami exclaims as she runs up to them.

"Walpurgis's attacks were amazing," Aoi added.

"Thanks Aoi! Maybe next battle we can play together!" Mana said as she grabs Aoi's hand.

"Heh heh...I look forward to it," Aoi replied.

"Well then, I am going to head home. I need more beauty sleep for a great day!" Minami said. "I'll see you later!" She heads towards the elevator while Akira begins to head out as well. " I am going to head out as well," Akira said.

"I'll walk Mana home," Ren added as he begins to hold Mana's hand.

"Uh...." Mana said in confusion, "Yeah...we are going to head home. See you later!" She whispers to Ren, "You don't have to hold my hand".

"Oh..heh heh...sorry" Ren apologizes as he let go of her hand. "You want someone to walk home as well Aoi?"

"No! Uh I mean...no...that's okay. I'll head home by myself," Aoi answers as she heads to the elevator. She notices more tears cascade down on her face and quickly wipes them off her face so Ren won't see it but little did she know that Ren spotted her sadness.

"Aoi....are you..." Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his chest.

"Ren? Are you coming?" Mana asks.

"Huh? Oh...yeah..Let's go.." Ren answers.

-v-

"I'm home," Aoi said as she takes her shoes off and walks inside.

"Aoi! How was your day?" Her mother asks.

"Oh...I'm fine..May I be in my room for a while?" Aoi asks.

"Of course. But don't stay too long. Dinner is almost ready." Aoi nodded in response and heads towards to her room. Once she closes the door to her room, she leans her back on the door and slouches on the floor. She covers her face and started to cry. "It's no use. Ren loves Mana more than me....there is no point of trying to get close to him. Mana is good at everything and I'm....I'm nothing.."

Suddenly, she felt her room having a heavy sensation and red petals begins to swirl around her room. "Wh..What is this?" Aoi asks herself.

"Why my dear? Why are you so sad?"

She looks up and notices a strange woman looking at her face to face. She gasps and felled on her back. "You!! I thought we defeated you!! Memento Mori!!"

"Awww so afraid aren't we? So delicious," said Mori as she giggles. Aoi started to shake as she pulls out her phone. "N...Napoleon!!"

Napoleon appears and summoned her rabbit crew and cannons. "All units!! Fire!!!"

All the rabbits charges after Mori with cannon fires but Mori giggles, "How cute...but I am not here for a fight" She snaps her fingers as multiple vines appears and destroys them all. Napoleon pulls out her sword and charges towards Mori but a vine grabs Napoleon and coiled around her.

"Napoleon!!" Aoi exclaims. She looks at Mori and asks, "Alright...what is it that you want?"

"It's you," Mori answered.

"Me?" Aoi asks in confusion. "But wait....how did you came back to life?"

"When I was clinging on to life after Lucifer's attack, I left part of me in the human world. While Avalon was passing through the city, using the powers I had left, I grabbed some of its healing power and restored myself unfortunately I am only half complete. Anyways, I've been watching you my dear. Your jealousy, your hate, your anger, your sadness. You want Mana gone....don't you?"

"Wh...What? What do you mean by that? She is a great friend. I don't know what you are talking about," Aoi said as she tries to lie to herself but in reality she does feel all of those things.

"Don't lie to me dear. " Mori said as she snaps her finger. A flower emerges and opens revealing a crystal orb. The orb glows, revealing all of the scenes of Mana and Ren together. Aoi sees herself setting her distance away from them. Who was she kidding? She is in love with Ren and seeing him and Mana together makes her feel like an outsider.

"You...are right...I am in love with Ren but seeing Mana with Ren....I feel...jealous..I want Ren to notice me..I want to show no...tell him that I am in love with him and now...I feel like I lost everything. I am not good at everything. He deserves someone who is good in everything like...Mana," Aoi said as she closes her eyes while clutches her hand into a fist, fighting back the tears. Mori walks up to her and pulls her in for a hug.

"Aww my sweet dear. You are feeling alone. You have this deep love for that human Ren and for that human Mana to take him away from you is unacceptable," Mori said.

"Yes....unacceptable," Aoi agrees. Then, some red vines appear and touches Aoi's head, draining all of her energy. Napoleon broke loose from the vines and shouted. "Aoi!! Don't listen to her!! She is trying to deceive y-!"

"You stay silent!" Mori interrupted as she sends more vines and pierced Napoleon through her stomach, sending her out of Aoi's room.

"Join with me and I can get rid of everything that ails you. Join with me and you'll never feel left out. I will always love you and I will never leave you alone," Mori said as multiple vines coils around Aoi.

Tears begin to fall down her cheeks as Aoi nods her head in agreement. "Yes...please...help me.."

Hearing that response made Mori satisfied. "Good....now...all I need is your body."

-v-

"OPARIO!!" Minami shouted, waking both Ren and Oragon up.

"M...Minami!! Don't scare us like that!" Ren exclaimed.

"My ears...are...ringing.." Oragon groans as he grabs his head.

Minami giggles and pokes at Oragon, "You don't have any ears silly!"

"Opario!" Mana exclaims as she walks up to Ren, Oragon and Minami.

"OPARIO!" Minami replies back.

"Looks like we are here," Akira said as he walks up to them as well, "But where is Aoi? Is she coming?"

"I tried calling her but she is not picking up...maybe she is sick," Ren said as he tried calling her again but no luck. Suddenly, an alarm sounded from his phone and a mark shows on his screen, alerting a monster location. "Another monster has to appear! Let's go everyone!"

"But what about Aoi?" Minami asks.

"I'll text her along the way. The signal is coming from...Shibuya?!"

-v-

Ren, Oragon, Akira, Minami, and Mana leaves the bus and heads toward central Shibuya. There they spot a horde of Dryads terrorizing every store in town.

"So...so many Dryads," Oragon said as he approach one and breathes out his little fire at the plant but the Dryad turns around and clamps on his head, making him scream and runs around.

"MS Start!" Ren exclaims as the 4D AR field expanded. The Dryads stopped and stares at the group. They roar and lunge after them.

" Ready Mana?" Ren said as he looks at Mana while holding his phone.

"I'm ready!" Mana replies.

"Bump Combo!" Walpurgis and Ryoma lunge towards the Dryads. "Lock-all Shockwave!" Walpurgis shouted as a fire wave incinerated some of the Dryads but more started to appear.

"Look out!" Ryoma shouted as he pulls Walpurgis off the side, "Spark Bullet!" He begins to shoot some of the Dryads out of the way but more kept appearing.

"There are too many of them!" Minami exclaims as Gabby keeps attacking but then was pinned to the ground. Kamui tries to slash them away but one grabs his sword while the others trapped him and Akira with their vines.

"Everyone!" Ren shouted.

"Strike Shot! Death's Return!" Suddenly, a poison pulse blasted through the field, destroying every single Dryads.

"They..they are gone.." Mana said. Suddenly, she begins to spot someone walking in the scene. "Aoi!! You are here!" She begins to run towards her but Oragon, after pulling that Dryad from his face, notices that something is off. "Mana!! Don't go near her!"

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, red vines burst from the ground and grabs Mana.

"Mana!!" Everyone shouted.

Aoi sneers and walks up to her. "You've always been a nuisance to me. Why don't you do me a favor and GO BACK TO AMERICA!!" She shouted as she tosses Mana back with the others. Ren runs up to Mana and helps her up. He looks at Aoi with confusion and anger. "Aoi!! What are you doing?!"

"Oh Ren, my sweet Ren. I don't understand. How come you don't notice me? Am I not pretty enough? Not good enough for you?!" She picks up her phone and glares at him. "I'll make you mines! Memento Mori!!" Suddenly, a red flower appears and opened, revealing Memento Mori herself.

"What?! You!!" Ren exclaims as he pulls out his phone. "Aoi! Snap out of it!! Strike Shot!!"

"Memento Mori! Burn!!" Ryoma shouted as he transforms into a dragon. Mori giggles as she snaps her fingers, releasing multiple lasers. Ryoma dodged every laser and bit down Mori's arm. She giggles and glares at Ryoma. "Oh my dear, that doesn't hurt me one bit." Her hand transforms into a sharp vine and she pierces Ryoma's stomach. He coughs out blood and Mori hurls him across the field.

"RYOMA!!" Ren shouted.

"I'll go! Go Walpurgis! Strike Shot!" Mana shouted as she slings Walpurgis towards Mori. "Welcome to my night. Now begone!" Walpurgis said as she casts a huge fireball towards her, sending a huge explosion.

"Nice going Mana!" Ren exclaims. Just before Mana can respond, the flames dissipated, revealing Mori unscathed. "Wh..What? But she is a wood type!"

"You...you can't defeat her.."

Ren turns around and spots Napoleon dragging herself towards them. "Napoleon! What happened? What do you mean by that?" Ren asks.

"The real Memento Mori.....is Aoi..." Napoleon answered.

"What....."

"That's right. Aoi has agreed to join with me so I used her body as a vessel so...in order to defeat me," Mori begins to disappear and Aoi's eyes changes to pitch black and vines erupted from her back. "YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME!"

"No...." Mana gasps.

"So go ahead...attack me if you want Aoi back!!" Aoi said as she laughs.

"Ren...What are you going to do?" Ryoma asks as he readies for an order while Walpurgis helps him up but all Ren can do is stare in disbelief. "Ren? REN!!" Suddenly, Aoi appears in front of Ren and giggles while caressing his cheek.

"Awww...can't attack me?...that's too bad. Thanks to your 'dense' personality and clouded mind, Aoi is long gone! I wish you could've noticed her sooner! You will never see her again!" And with that, she disappears along with the 4D AR system and the vines.

-v-

"Ren...I am so sorry.." Mana said as she hugs him.

"Aoi....is gone?" Minami asks as she begins to tear up.

"How did this happen? How did Memento Mori came back to life?" Akira asks in disbelief.

"Memento Mori was healed by Avalon. She clouded....Aoi's mind...I tried to bring her back...to reality but...ugh..." Napoleon grabs her wound in pain as she begins to fall down but Ryoma catches her.

"Don't talk.." Ryoma said.

"It's my fault...I wish I was strong enough to save her.." Napoleon said.

"No...it's my fault"

"Ren?" Oragon asks.

"It's my fault not noticing her feelings towards me and now she is gone...." He then gets up and looks at everyone. "Come on everyone. Let's meet with Genma. We must save Aoi!"


End file.
